Lucien Lachance
Lucien Lachance was a Speaker for the Black Hand during the waning years of the Third Era. By game *Lucien Lachance (Oblivion) *Spectral Assassin (Skyrim) *Lucien Lachance (Legends) Biography Recruitment drive In his youth, Lucien traveled in Skyrim and visited the city of Riften. Once there, he came into possession of the Blade of Woe, and eventually became a Speaker for the infamous underground society known as the Dark Brotherhood, after the previous Speaker died fulfilling a contract.Dialogue of Vicente Valtieri The Hero of Kvatch may have gained entrance into the Dark Brotherhood by committing the murder of an innocent, and sleeping in any isolated room or location that the Dark Brotherhood deems 'safe'. When they awoke, Lucien Lachance confronted the Hero, with the offer of the "honor" of becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood after completing a test which involved murdering Rufio, who resided at the Inn of Ill Omen, north of the town of Bravil.Dialogue of Lucien in Events of Lachance resided at Fort Farragut, an abandoned ruin of a fort located northeast of Cheydinhal. The Hero may have visited the fort in order to find out what Lucien had been planning and to also receive Shadowmere as a reward. Death After learning of the deaths of various Black Hand members, Lachance deduced correctly that Ungolim, the Listener of the Black Hand, was the next target, and set out to stop his renegade Silencer from destroying the Dark Brotherhood completely. Lachance arrived in Bravil too late. Ungolim lay dead at the foot of the Lucky Old Lady. Lachance angrily confronted his Silencer, and demanded to know why they had betrayed him and the Brotherhood. After seeing the confusion in the Silencer's eyes however, Lucien realized he was mistaken. The Silencer had been tricked into serving the real traitor, who had not died in the Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, but continued to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood by replacing Lachance's dead drops. Lachance ordered his Silencer to travel to Anvil at once, and lie in wait for the real traitor. Unfortunately, the Black Hand believed it was Lachance himself who was the traitor, and had ordered his execution. Lachance made his way to Applewatch farm, where he was greeted by the Black Hand. He desperately pleaded his innocence, but the Hand would not listen as they set about killing and mutilating his corpse beyond recognition. At one point during the slaughter, Speaker Arquen was said to have feasted on Lachance's entrails. Lachance's naked, mutilated corpse was then strung from the ceiling of the farm house, as a reminder to all who would betray the Dark Brotherhood. Legacy Lucien Lachance was remembered by the Night Mother as a loyal child of Sithis, and the epitome of everything the Dark Brotherhood represents. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal that had been in his care for many years was entrusted to Arquen, who showed remorse for her part in Lachance's murder, though took solace in the fact that he now serves the Dread Father in the Void. In 4E 201, Lucien served as a Spectral Assassin, continuing to serve the Brotherhood. The Last Dragonborn may have acquired the power to summon him once a day after assassinating Vittoria Vici.Events of Gallery Lucien Lachance.png|Lucien Lachance in . Lucien Lachance (Legends).png|Lucien's card in . Lucien Lachance - Spectral Ghost Spell (Skyrim).png|Lucien's spirit as the "Spectral Assassin" in . Appearances * * * ru:Люсьен Лашанс de:Lucien Lachance es:Lucien Lachance Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Imperials Category:Lore: Black Hand Members